In Loving Arms
by no.1tommyjudefan
Summary: So Tommy is in montana Crying? jude is grieving and dealing with the guy who tool the pics of her when she was drunk! summary may not be to good but its a good story. pairings are undecided at the time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone this is my new fanfic, it has nothing to do with my 1st story, i hope you like it R&R please**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star or anything, yet. only bridgette and paeton, and natalia Info: it will be sad. my friend cried when she read it, and sadie and kwest are not together.**

**Summary: Ok So Tommy is in montana crying, jude is grieving and dealing with a guy who took her pics, she also finds someone to lean on**

**Pairings: not decided**

**Chapter 1: Just Rock Me Silently (And Tell Me It Will Be Alright)**

Montana...

Paeton: Mommy... tommy kneeled down to her level and let out a small grin

Bridgette: Tommy? he quickly turned his he almost got whiplash

Tommy: Bridgette, hey how are you?

Bridgette: scared. she started crying

Tommy: dont cry

Bridgette: ive been her for 2 hours and still havent gone in yet

Tommy: why?

Bridgette: the docter said she may not be here much longer, so we need to see her asap, but i wanted you to go with me

Tommy: alright

Maid: ill stay with paeton, she seen her mother about 15 minutes ago

Tommy: ok. tommy took bridgette's hand in his and interlocked their fingers

Bridgette: you ready?

Tommy: yea

Bridgette: lets go. they walked up the stairs and stopped at a wooden door

Bridgette: i cant go in tom, i cant

Tommy: yes you can. he enveloped her in a loving hug, while she cried

Bridgette: ok lets go in. she slowly opened they door, and bridgette cried harder, while tommy faught the tears off

Dr.Long: hi im Dr.Long, you must be tommy and bridgette, she real weak, so she may not be able to talk much

Tommy: ok thanks

Dr.Long: ill be in the next room if you need anything. with that he left them

Tommy:c'mon its ok. he squeezed her hand reasurringly (sp?) as they walked in

Natalia: come...sit...with...me. she said weakly. they walked over and sat on each side of her bed

Bridgette: hey

Tommy: hey nat

Natalia: i...love...you...two...so...m...much...you...kn...know...that right?

Bridgette: we know. she cried a little harder

Natalia: hey...bridge...do...dont...cry...for...me

Bridgette: sorry, i cant help it

Natalia: you cant...cry...please. bridgette faught her tears back, but only because her sister begged her to

Natalia: and thomas...you...look so...great...i...bet...the girls...are...all over you. she gave a weak smile

Tommy: not as much as they used to be

Natalia:im gonna...miss...you guys...so..much

Tommy: dont say that, your gonna pull through this

Natalia: we all...know...im not...gonna...last...too much...longer

Bridgette: please dont say stuff like that

Natalia: i have so much...to...live...for...it may...sound...selfish...and crude (sp?)but...im not...afraid...to die

Tommy: well you might not be, but your not

Bridgette:yea, why dont you get some rest

Natalia: ok, love you...guys

TandB:love you too. they hugged her and watched her fall asleep

Bridgettewhispering: why are all the machines quiet?

Tommy: i dont know. they sit in a awkward silence, just watching natalia lay there sleeping and glancing at eachother every other few seconds.

Bridgette: you know tommy, i might have told you i hated you, but i still love you. he remained quiet and looked in her brown eyes, they got along so perfectly, ecxept for that one night...then 4 docters rushed in and pulled them off the bed, they stood there in shock wondering what was going on.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Canada...

Darius: Jude! you got some mail. he handed her a yellow envelope

Jude: thanks d. she sat down and opened it and took out all the contents. she struck tears when she looked at them all. she then read the paper that said "50'000 dollars or these go to the press" kwest came over

Kwest: whats wrong jude?

Jude: these are whats wrong. she shoved the pictures twards him and ran into Studio C. he soon followed

Kwest: hey now, it'll be ok. he enveloped her in a warming and loving hug

Jude: i just...i dont know what to do kwest. she sobbed even harder

Kwest: we'll figure all this out, i promise. he rocked her silently in the floor until she finally fell asleep in his grasp. he looked down at her angelic (sp?) face and realized how beautiful she was. of course he always thought jude was beautiful but right there where she was and how she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful and innocent. her sleeping in his arms was probablly the longest time she has slept since tommy left.

**A/N: i bet your all wondering about Bridgette and Tommy, right?. well i cant tell you right now. i hope you all liked it. please send me all your thoughts on the story. REVIEW! LOVE YAS! -brit**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! i really need inspiration so send me your thoughts or ideas please! i have bad writers block! R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star just Bridgette, Paeton, and Natalia Info: THIS CHAPTER GETS EVEN MORE SAD!**

**Summary: Ok So Tommy is in Montana crying, jude is grieving and dealing with the guy who took her pic. she also finds someone to lean on**

**Pairings: kinda sorta Jwest all though im a total JOMMY obsesser, i just wanted to change it up a bit (hint: i might change pairings later) hehehe**

**Chapter 2: Just Rock Me Silently (And Tell Me It Will Be Alright) Pt. 2**

Canada...

Jude finally woke from her slumber in kwests arms.

Kwest: hey sleepy head. he smiled at her with his bright smile

Jude: hey, thanks

Kwest: for what? he asked confused

Jude: for being here for me, i really appriciate it.

Kwest: anytime. she gave him a kiss on the cheek. they were starting to get lost in eachothers gaze. they forgot they were still on the floor, arms around eachother. he

reached down and kissed her gently on the lips. they both smiled

Jude: what are we doing?

Kwest: this. he kissed her again only deeper

Jude: oh. she smiled

--------------------------------------------------------

Montana...

4 docters rushed in and pulled them off the bed.

Bridgette: what's happening tommy?

Tommy: i dont know, come here. she went over to the side of the room he was on. he held her close

Dr.Long: you two need to leave the room

Tommy: ok. he lead her out of the room

downstairs...

Bridgette: whats going on up there? she held her head in her hands. and tommy ribbed her back gently

Tommy: i dont know, but it'll be ok

Bridgette: i hope so.

Tommy: uh about upstairs...i love you too

Bridgette: i know

Tommy: i always have

Bridgette: me too, even when i told you i dident. Dr.Long came walking down the steps

Dr.Long: ok. he sat down in front of them on a chair

Tommy: what happened?

Dr.Long: when she went to sleep, something in her brain made her panic. and she had a stroke

Tommy: is that all?

Dr.Long: im very sorry. he gave a sympathetic look to the two

Bridgette: NO! she stood up buy she couldent keep her balance and fell on the floor. tommy bent down and held her. Dr.Long left them alone. he cried with her

Tommy: it will be alright. he whispered in her ear and and cried even harder with her

Bridgette: WHY TOMMY? WHY HER?

Tommy: i dont know, i just dont know. he tightened his grip on her and just rocked back and forth

---------------------------------------------------------

Canada...

Kwest: so?

Jude: what are we?

Kwest: were a we, if you want to be.

Jude: i think i wanna be a we. she smiled and kissed him again

Kwest: good, you wanna go get some lunch?

Jude: ye, lets go

Kwest: k, but then we need to tell d about **_us_**.

Jude: ok. they left and ate lunch, he told her she was beautiful all day. this was the happiest she had been since **_he_** left her cold and crying that night

1 hour later...

Kwest: k so should we tell d?

Jude: if you wanna go to jail, ok.

Kwest: oh yea, nevermind

Jude: thats exactly what i thought.

Kwest: we better get back to the studio

Jude: yea, d might fire us if were 5 seconds late. she laughed

Kwest: yea you cant be late with d

Jude: nope

Kwest: but hold on. he pulled her into a big kiss. she couldent tell wat it was but mostly it was just lust. even though they tried, both of their hearts were ment for another person

Jude: whooo. she smiled

Kwest: ok now we can go in. they got out of the car and walked in G magor

**A/N: sorry i had such a short post. but i had writers block and i was busy today. i had to go to some kinda dentist (i forgot what its called) hehe. i hate any kind of dentist, i dont like my teeth being messed with! ill post a longer one later. love yas- brit**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey ppl wats up? thanks for ur reviews! have you all heard alexz johnsons new song skips? its awsome! i hope you all like this post! R&R**

**Disclaimer: i do not own instant star just Bridgette, Paeton, and Natalia Info: this chapter is SAD! as always. i also dident put jude in this chapter,so its all about Montana**

**Summary: Ok So Tommy is in Montana crying, jude is grieving and dealing with the guy who took her pics, she also finds someone to lean on**

**Pairings: so far kwest and jude**

**Chapter 3: I Can't Stop Crying**

Montana...

tommy just held her stroking her brown hair that had blondish brownish high-lights. she finally looked up at him with sad eyes

Bridgette: tommy, i lost you first now i lost her

Tommy: hey, hey you dident lose me, im not gonna let that happen k?

Bridgette: you did leave me tommy you did

Tommy: bridge you gotta let it go now. everything happens for a reason

Bridgette: i cant lose you again. i dont wanna be so far apart from you

Tommy: i know

Dr.Long: excuse me i have something for the two of you. he held out a big yellow envelope

Bridgette: ok thanks. he handed them the contents and left the room once more

Tommy: what is it?

Bridgette: i dont know, lets find out. they went in the dining room and sat at the table next to eachother. Bridgette opened the envelope and read off the words

Bridgette: I Natalia Makale Pierson Hereby Give My Home And All Its Contents To Bridgette Hawthorne And Thomas Quincy. They May Sell The House Or Whatever They Want. My Life Savings And Life Insurance Is To Be Split Between My Daughter Paeton Noel Pierson, Thomas And Bridgette. Paeton's Is To Be Put Into A Savings Account. I Also Hereby Give The Custody Of My Child To Thomas Quincy And Bridgette Hawthorne. -Natalia Pierson

Tommy: what! shes giving paeton to us?

Bridgette: Oui Oui. tom we cant go against her wishes. then a dark headed girl walked in crying holding her grandmother's hand

Paeton: Aunt Bridgette. she held her arms out. bridgette picked her up and held her

Bridgette: hey ma'mere (sp?). wheres great old cold hearted s-

Tommy: bridge not now, k?

Bridgette: sorry

Mrs.Hawthorne: Bonjour, and he is outside on the steps. i wish you wouldent talk about him that way.

Bridgette: w/e im not gonna worry about him right now. did you tell paeton?

Mrs.Hawthorne: yes i did, as you can tell

Bridgette: come on paeton lets go take a nap.

Paeton: ok

Bridgette: ill be back after shes asleep. she then walked away holding paeton.

Mrs.Hawthorne: has she been that way all day, dear?

Tommy: no, not until she mentioned **him**.

Mrs.Hawthorne: oh, well i suppose im going to go join him on the steps. ill see you both later tonight. she walked away

Bridgette: she went to sleep fast

Tommy: probablly from crying

Bridgette: yea...tommy?

Tommy: yea?

Bridgette: promise me something?

Tommy: anything

Bridgette: promise you will never leave me again. please

Tommy: i wont leave you

Bridgette: you have to promise me tom

Tommy: i promise, ill never leave you. she smiled

Bridgette: remeber that night?

Tommy: well its kinda hard to forget. he smiled. they were both hurting because natalia died but they couldent help but smile

_FLASHBACK_

_In France_

_Tommy: COME ON STOP BEING THAT WAY!_

_Bridgette: NO! IM NOT GONNA STOP BEING THIS WAY TOMMY!_

_Tommy: BRIDGETTE! WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND!_

_Bridgette: UNDERSTAND WHAT! THAT YOUR GONNA LEAVE TO GO JOIN A STUPID BOYBAND? YOUR 14 AND YOUR LEAVING!_

_Tommy: YOUR 12 SO WHAT?_

_Bridgette: IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE THOUGH! IM NOT LEAVING PEOPLE I LOVE! I HATE YOU TOMMY! I HATE YOU!_

_Tommy: you dont mean that. he lowered his voice_

_Bridgette: YES I DO THOMAS! she started throwing stuff at him. clothes, pens anything she got her hands on_

_Tommy: YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU TOO!_

_Bridgette: YOUR AN ASSHOLE! she threw a glass of water at him and it hit his head making him bleed _

_Bridgette: oops, thats gonna leave a mark. she said sarcasticlly. she was very mature for her age except when she was mad. she always threw things or hit people. she walked out angry and slammed the door causing a picture to fall and shatter to a million pieces. one of her and him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Bridgette: yea sorry, i see it left a scar

Tommy: yea ive had many questions about that one. but just think you will always be a part of me. he pointed to the small scar on his forehead

Bridgette: true. she nodded her head and walked to a book shelf and pulled off a big blue book and turns out it was a photo-album. she started flipping through the pictures. smiling as she remembered all of them. then she came upon her favorite picture. its was her, tommy, and natalia. all smilling happily at a new years bash in france, they were wearing silly little hats and had glitter on their clothes where it had fallen when it came to 12:00.

Tommy: what is it?

Bridgette: im looking at some pictures of us when we were younger

Tommy: oh

Bridgette: it sucks, you know? she shed one single tear

Tommy: i know it does, but she had cancer, it was bound to happen

Bridgette: i know

Tommy: we need to go talk to some people.

Bridgette: you wanna go alone?

Tommy: your her sister you gotta go. we both gotta go

Bridgette: we have to talk about her fun...funeral (sp?) dont we

Tommy: yes. he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes

Bridgette:...

**A/N: so what did you think? please review. i love SKIPS i put it on repeat all the time. lol. i hope you all liked it. love yas. -brit**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: alrighty heres another chapter. thanks for all your reviews. i hope you like it! R&R PLEASE!**

**Dislaimer: i dont own crap! i do however own Bridgette and Paeton**

**Summary: Ok So Tommy is in montana crying, Jude is grieving and dealing with they guy who took her pics**

**Pairings: you already know!**

**Chapter 4: Oh Fudge-Em's**

Canada...

Jude: hey sades, can i talk to you for a minute. she asked her sister at her desk

Sadie: umm yea sure. jude pulled her into studio c

Jude: well, do you like any sertain person in the studio? jude wanted to fix sadie up with someone she just dident know who with yet

Sadie: well, you promise not to tell?

Jude: scouts honor

Sadie: well i like...kwest

Jude: wh...what?

Sadie: yea, but i think he has a girlfriend cause hes always sneaking into rooms and crap, even when your in them. do you know who it is?

Jude: uh well, i dont think i know her. she hated to lie to sadie, but she couldent tell her she was with kwest

Sadie: but your always with him and in the same rooms that he sneaks off too...wait, jude are you and kwest?

Jude: are we what?

Sadie: are you two together?

Jude: sades, i...i dident want to hurt you

Sadie: WELL YOU DID!

Jude: sorry! he is and was the only one there for me!

Sadie: oh so me and jamie and mason arent here for you?

Jude: i dident mean it that way

Sadie: well, i cant help it that you are in love with two guys!

Jude: WHAT! I AM NOT!

Sadie: then why are you so hurt that tommy left?

Jude: HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND I...love...him. she gasped and covered her mouth quickly

Sadie: oh, so your with kwest to get over tom?

Jude: NO! stop twisting my sentences

Sadie: wait until i tell kwest you love tommy and and not him. she stuck up her nose in a snotty rich girl kinda way

Jude: DONT YOU DARE!

Sadie: WATCH ME! she stomped off in the direction of kwest

Jude: im in deep shit. she muttered to her self

---------------------------------------------------------------

Montana...

Tommy: yes. he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes

Bridgette: well come on big bro

Tommy: k lil sis. he put his arm around her and they walked to the car and left while Mrs.Hawthorne stayed with paeton

Funeral home...

Jon: hello im Jon Belsh and im the funeral director and ill be helping the two of you plan, and your names are? he held hid hand out

Tommy: Tom Quincy. he shook his hand

Bridgette: Bridgette Hawthorne. she also shook his hand

Jon: its nice to meet you both, now our first thing to do is pick out a casket

Tommy: where is she being buried?

Jon: umm. he looked at some paper. next to her husband Matthew Pierson

Tommy: oh ok

Jon: so i hear your whole family is french but you both sound american

Tommy: we learned very quickly how to talk american, our parents sound french

Jon: oh well then lets carry on shall we? they continued talking about the funeral for about 3 hours, choosing songs and flower arrangements, prayers to be said and much much more things

---------------------------------------------------------------

Canada...

Sadie: KWEST!

Kwest: yea sades?

Sadie: you and jude?

Kwest: oh uh yea

Sadie: well did she bother to tell you why she is so upset that tommy left?

Kwest: he is her best friend as well is he is mine

Sadie: NOPE! SHE LOVES HIM! DID SHE ALSO TELL THEY HAVE KISSED?

Kwest: wait what? they kissed? when?

Sadie: jude told me they kissed one day. me and tommy just got together

Kwest: why would jude say shes in love with tommy?

Sadie: shes not IN love with him, she loves him

Kwest: then why is she with me?

Sadie: probablly pity

Kwest: wow

Sadie: i say you break up with her

Kwest: sadie i cant break her heart, shes been hurt too many times already

Sadie: well if you dont, then you'll end up being hurt too. she walked away. kwest walked into a room and dialed tommys number, just as Bridgette and he walked out of the funeral home his phone vibrated in his pocket, he checked the screen to make sure of who it was

--------------

Tommy: hello?

Kwest: dude i gotta ask you some questions

Tommy: k shoot

Kwest: do you love jude?

Tommy: do i love jude?

Bridgette: oh fudge-em's. here we go, another fight

Tommy: why are you asking me that

Kwest: just tell me t

Tommy: you already know the answer

Kwest: did you know she loved you back

Tommy: she told you that?

Kwest: no but she let it slip to sadie and she told me

Tommy: ok but why are you wanting to know so badly

Kwest: well jude and i were together, but im not gonna stay with her if she loves you

Tommy: WHAT! YOUR WITH HER

Bridgette: oh hell, another BIG fight. she told herself

Kwest: it doesent matter, im breaking up with her

Tommy: YOU GOT WITH HER TO BREAK UP WITH HER?

Kwest: i wouldent be with her if you dident love her and she loved you

Tommy: IF YOU DO ANYHTING TO HURT HER KWEST I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME BACK TO CANADA AND HURT YOU!

Kwest: T SHUT UP! IM NOT GONNA HURT HER! he hung up on tommy

Tommy: he better not break her heart, shes been hurt by me, jamie,and shay its not happening again

Bridgette: Tom calm down

Tommy: sorry. he sighed. bridgette snuck off and dialed a number

--------------

.:hello?

Bridgette: hey, i need your help

.: what do you want?

Bridgette: well...

Kwest: did tommy put you up to this?

Bridgette: NO! now i need you to help me

Kwest: with what?

Bridgette: i need you to give me judes number

Kwest: b, i dont think thats a good idea

Bridgette: just give it to me

Kwest: FINE! he gave her the number and then her and tommy headed back to the house

Tommy: i cant believe they have a 6 bedroom house with only one guest bedroom

Bridgette: well, they had their bedroom, paetons room, her toyroom, his office, her office, since she had that home buisness thingy, and a guest bedroom

Tommy: how do you know this house so well?

Bridgette: the whole two hours i was here i walked around

Tommy: oh

Bridgette: i cant sleep in her bed, thats also where, you know her hospital bed was

Tommy: yea, me either, so you take he guest bed and illl take the couch downstairs

Bridgette: tommy, we used to sleep with eachother all the time

Tommy: you do realize that came out wrong dont you?

Bridgette: oh well, you know what i mean

Tommy: yea, so its ok if i stay in here with you?

Bridgette: yea just dont take all the covers

Tommy: Ma'am Yes Ma'am

Bridgette: shut up. they fixed the bed, got in their pj's and got in bed. even though they were brother and sister, he held her in a brotherly way. (just so's you know. she is hurting and hes hurting so thats why he is holding her. if you dident already know that. lol)

they finally drifted off to sleep

**A/N: did you like it? my writers block is coming back again! and just to let all of you know im coming out with yet another IS fic! but its a reality fic, off the set. YAY! \/push the review button and review\/ love yas -brit**


End file.
